<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[RR] 安全范围 by sank_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120552">[RR] 安全范围</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sank_stars/pseuds/sank_stars'>sank_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sank_stars/pseuds/sank_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>龙马说：“我知道你的秘密了。”<br/><br/>越前龙马发现了一个关于越前龙雅的秘密，更确切地说，是关于龙雅和他的秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma, 双越 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>基本是原著背景的骨科故事，想试着描述从我视角出发的RR<br/>非常主观</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>越前龙马是在越前龙雅跑出去和人喝酒又喝得醉醺醺地栽进家门的情况下说出那句让后者心神不宁的话的。那时候他们刚同居了三个月。<br/>
明明只有八个字而已，却让越前龙雅忽然间被迫清醒过来一刻，诱发了他持续的不安，惶惶然直到前者扯着他奔向浴室，勒令他把自己整理清楚为止。<br/>
龙马说：“我知道你的秘密了。”<br/>
越前龙雅思绪极为混乱，原本似乎还是清晰的，因为太想揣测龙马在说什么，指的是什么，反而不明白了。他大脑过载，只意识到这个横空出现的秘密应当不是什么好事，于是径直想用本能的方式解决问题。他勉强把自己拉直，立在弟弟面前，停一会儿，就睁大了那双凌厉又漂亮、瞳仁还不算清明的眼睛将整张脸凑到人身边，吻对方的嘴角。<br/>
结果，不幸的是，由于醉酒头晕，距离感失去了控制，越前龙雅亲到的只是弟弟的面颊。这么想着，感受到位置的差异，越前龙雅索性再挪动一点，改成吻对方的鼻尖。而在他这么做时，越前龙马像是有些不屑地哼了一声，并且真的静止在那里，根本就没有动。<br/>
越前龙雅感到轻量的恐慌和忧郁，然而眼下也没有什么能做的了，他只能转过身，自己脱起衣服来，准备洗澡。与此同时，他也感受到背后龙马的视线，仍然在自己身上。过一会儿，越前龙马出去了，顺手关上了浴室的门。<br/>
主卧的灯亮着，越前龙雅小心翼翼推开未关的门，没有继续走进，就先停下了。龙马在床上玩借来的游戏，龙雅不太清楚那是谁的。他忽然觉得有些尴尬。<br/>
在游戏进行中的那位抬头看他一眼，说：“没事干嘛罚站。”越前龙雅想，没变，疑问句总是用陈述句的语气，这个小不点。<br/>
然后龙马又说，你知不知道，刚才你亲我的时候，我们两个之间的接触面积只有这么多。说着举起了左手，一开始想比划，两只手指的指尖直接贴到一起，攒出一小片近乎消失掉的空间。可越前龙马又仿佛始终不能满意，便干脆将食指点上自己的脸，精确地落到龙雅刚才歪打正着碰过的地方，还有鼻尖，最后指向越前龙雅。<br/>
两人脑中的频道姗姗来迟地接通，龙雅几步跨到床前，在越前龙马一旁蹲下。独角戏有了伴侣，龙马的手指因此毫不犹疑地点在对方嘴唇上。<br/>
“这么多，”越前龙马结束了发言，下一个动作就是要关灯，“睡觉了。”<br/>
越前龙雅总算能笑起来，龙马的眼神有一点怪异，但在他判断来看全然不是危险的东西。小不点甚至都没有把主语变成单独的“我”。不是我睡觉了，而是仍旧那样的，平常的，睡觉了。他推翻自己先前由于紧张和眩晕而匆忙下的结论，决定就在睡眠中，在怀里可以塞着一个小不点的状况下，试着去参悟那个秘密的所指，那样好像也可以。越前龙雅想，并不晚，他一定很快就会弄明白。他对自己有信心。</p><p>第二天越前龙马看龙雅的目光变为了略带探究意味的，并非光明正大，但总在越前龙雅进入他视线范围时，向对方投去若干次秘密的注视。对此，后者只假装毫无察觉。<br/>
宿醉的某人摇头晃脑地走到开放式厨房，像是苦恼了片刻，不知道要做什么早餐。而龙马面无表情地看他一眼，站起身，将用完的碗盘当着哥哥的面扔进水槽里，走了。</p><p>越前龙马第一次注意到这件事是他和菊丸前辈见面之后。半个月前，他独自飞回东京，处理一些事情。菊丸英二现在在电视台工作，恰好龙马在那边有相应行程，两个人就凑到一起，等工作结束后再私下约了一顿晚餐。<br/>
当时，菊丸前辈带着工作证进入休息室找他。越前龙马才站起身，想要小小地鞠个躬问候，对方就已经整个人扑到他面前，对着他揉搓起来。可惜喷过发胶的造型不方便弄乱，菊丸前辈叹口气，表现得像是很失落。<br/>
他故意问：“前辈，只是不能按我脑袋而已？”<br/>
至于吗？当然了，省略掉的半句也不用真的说出来。<br/>
菊丸就哈哈笑着，环住龙马的肩膀，抱怨说还不是因为很久没见了，小鬼。越前龙马眨眨眼，有工作人员过来敲门提醒可以去待机了，菊丸前辈的手臂还那样紧紧围绕着，依靠着他。尽管有衣物的遮掩，龙马仍然觉得身上肢体的触感十分明显，仿佛他能运用运动员的敏感来切身体会和分辨出属于另一个人的骨骼与肌肉，分布和线条，以及其他的一切种种。<br/>
越前龙马因此愣了一下。菊丸没有等到后辈的动作，反应很快地推着龙马向门外走去，有些过度兴奋的样子。他趴到龙马耳边小声地说话，或许算是八卦：“这个主持人节目上脾气很好哦，但是你一录完就赶快逃回我这里来，知道吗小鬼？”<br/>
龙马闷声应答，心思开始微微地游移，似乎即将要飘走，越来越远了。他进棚，坐到自己该在的位置，然后回头看了菊丸一眼。越前龙马想，有哪里不对。他分明感受到了，说是违和感也好，是某种事情要败露的迹象也罢，越前龙马以为自己意识到了。<br/>
接着他抬头，对上了几米开外的若干台摄像机，正对着他的那架不停闪烁着小红点，而机器后面的摄影师只露出了一小部分面庞。越前龙马的思路就好像在那一瞬间被人按下了暂停，他懊恼地想着，消失了，那个，他没能一击即中地抓住它。<br/>
可那究竟是什么？越前龙马和菊丸前辈去了河村学长家的寿司店，直到很多个形状优美的寿司卷摆在他们面前，龙马还在思索这个问题。<br/>
“学长！”龙马拿起杯子大口喝水，菊丸在对面用手机记录，或者应该说是偷拍，因为他发现越前龙马这个臭小孩居然又走神了，并且精神状态有一些萎靡，虽然程度轻微。于是他把越前盘里的寿司换成了芥末口味的，亲眼见证对面的笨蛋心不在焉地中计。<br/>
但这也太简单了，实在毫无难度！菊丸耸耸肩，觉得如此一来自己的顾客满意度并不很高。“嗯，你发呆是在想什么？”菊丸用一只手托着下巴，偏过脑袋盯住学弟。<br/>
越前龙马条件反射般要道歉，接着改口，控制自己：“没什么，只是想到，和前辈们见面还是这样亲切。”<br/>
菊丸发出拖长了的不相信的声音，这反而让龙马更真实地感到亲切了。<br/>
“真的没有什么。应该说，是我还不知道，暂且没能想明白的事情。<br/>
“好像连头绪也没有。”<br/>
说到这个程度，菊丸也就不再追问，只转手把他们吃饭的照片，连同方才他拍下的龙马被辣到的图像，一起发到了青学的聊天群里。<br/>
过一会儿，龙马举着手机给菊丸看屏幕，来自桃城的语音通话。接起来聊完，他又翻出更多未接语音和联系的消息。龙马瞪一眼对面的学长，菊丸则笑眯眯地，举起食指比了个手势，示意越前放过他。<br/>
龙雅也拨了电话过来，原本计划着快刀斩乱麻处理掉那些消息的龙马小小地表示出了惊讶，尽管如此，他还是迅速地点了同意，将通话接了起来。<br/>
“喂？”还是越前龙马先说了话。<br/>
“哦，小不点你在啊。”<br/>
龙马有点恼火地发出一声切。<br/>
“我今天替小不点付了家里订的那份网球杂志的费用呢，”龙雅不知道为什么忽然换成了英语，说得还不太好，一句话懒洋洋讲了十秒，“等你回来……”<br/>
龙马想，自己这里明明不是店内，并非嘈杂的环境，他特意在看见来电显示的那一刻就走出门了的。越前龙雅这个人在搞什么？<br/>
但他还是乖乖地顺着越前龙雅回答：“我等下就可以转给你。”<br/>
龙雅那边沉默了一会儿，再次传来那种带有失真的龙雅的嗓音，这回是日语：“小不点怎么不骂我小气了？真奇怪。”<br/>
不管怎么说已经是成年人的弟弟只是随便耸了耸肩，然后反应过来对方看不见，却没什么说话的欲望。而在越前龙马以为这通电话该结束了的时候，龙雅装作随口埋怨似的说了一句：“离七年之痒不是还早得很吗。”<br/>
龙马听完，脑海里莫名其妙浮现出之前那几个夏天越前龙雅偷偷找到自己身边，如同成为了自己的影子一样纠缠着他的画面，尤其是在U-17的训练营的时候。诡异的是，即使那时龙雅与自己形影不离，单方面的，还是越前龙雅本人主动为之，他仍旧觉得自己无法真正地抓住他。住在四人间下铺的越前龙马总是做梦，梦里龙雅是一阵风，一片辽阔的云，越吹越远，走远了才回来，而他只是一棵在土壤之中生根发芽的费力的树，始终静止，与精彩的冒险旅程绝缘，汲汲于向上攀升的细枝末节。虽然他总能感到，龙雅是某种萦绕着他的物质，充满了他周身的空气。那会让龙马产生错觉，以至于让他虚荣又自大地去轻信，龙雅永远不可能离开自己。<br/>
很显然，越前龙马知道那是不对的。没有任何东西可以给出保证。因此，在那之后，他常常与同寝的室友不二裕太聊起各自难搞的哥哥，这习惯一直延续到现在。<br/>
至于他最后是怎么回的话，越前龙马记不清了。等他挂掉电话回到店内，菊丸前辈已经结完账，坐在桌前玩着手机。龙马向学长说了抱歉，两个人便一道走出了寿司店。<br/>
结果，令龙马措手不及的情况发生了，菊丸前辈把手搭在他肩膀上，贴近龙马问刚才出去接的电话是不是他哥哥打的。龙马在心里想了想，还是坦率地肯定了对方的猜测。<br/>
菊丸前辈用力地揉了一下越前的脑袋，舒服地吐出一口气，说：“真是这样啊。”<br/>
被直接拆除防线的后辈默默点头，一副想不通的神情。菊丸适时问了他正好奇的事：“所以是在苦恼什么？从录制开始就一直这样，魂不守舍的。”<br/>
“无趣得要命。”菊丸气愤地说，同时把龙马一把揽到怀里抱着。<br/>
由于动作幅度太大，越前龙马稍微踉跄了两步，却像陡然间发现了什么一样，瞬间拍开菊丸的手，转过身同学长面对面。龙马说：“我现在知道了。”<br/>
菊丸：“咦？”<br/>
“那个人，飘忽不定的样子，果然很可恶。”<br/>
“还有，笼罩着我的样子也是。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写完了，非常纯洁和清水，请大家自行展开想象</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>越前龙马急匆匆和菊丸前辈道别，向前走了几步，接着又转过身，回头看自己的学长，眉头轻轻皱起来，脸上的表情有些许为难。他问：“前辈，呃……你是知道点什么吗？”<br/>
菊丸英二对着他眨眼睛：“什么知道什么？”<br/>
“啊，果然。”龙马这样回答了，还是皱着眉，像是自言自语，但脸上很明显还有一些和刚才不同的情绪，从豁然开朗到沉思郁卒。变得真快呢，菊丸很好奇这个可爱的学弟在想什么，不过就算他想知道，也不一定非要问出来。<br/>
“如果是关于你哥哥的话，”菊丸忽然说，为了帮助他，他决定坦率一点。龙马这个小鬼，他看着站在几步远的后辈，不由自主地感到对方在经历某种挣扎，因此觉得他有些可怜，“如果越前是想问我为什么能猜对的话，应该说是我比较厉害吧？家里有很多兄弟姐妹什么的。但是其他人，应该不用担心，我不觉得他们能发现。”<br/>
龙马直视着前辈，直到听完对方的话，才用手拉低帽檐，恭敬地说了再见：“今天谢谢前辈。”<br/>
人直接跑了。菊丸目送学弟离开，本想开车送他的心思也只能作罢。尽管如此，菊丸还是忍不住猜测起来，究竟龙马和那个越前龙雅之间，有什么样的纠葛？</p><p>在越前龙雅和他打完第一场正式比赛后，越前龙马就把他和自己兄长之间有某种超越正常亲情范畴的情感联结这件事向不二裕太捅破了。他无法再隐瞒。前一晚，越前龙雅阻止了龙马提前飞回日本的计划，然后带他进了酒店里自己的房间。他们一开始隔着几米远，分别散在房间两处，紧接着就开始吵架。龙马单方面无意识地发脾气，说了很多乱七八糟可有可无的话，而龙雅，坐在桌子上，一条腿踩住椅子，身旁墙壁就挂着一台巨大的液晶屏电视机，漫不经心地、懒洋洋地回嘴，在龙马以为这整个交谈都毫无意义于事无补的情况下，拉扯着将两人的对话往下持续了好久，如同一个冬天里双手被绕满了毛衣绒线的小孩，出于无聊，才不停地挣扎，用线圈做旋转运动，想要把那团乱麻给撕裂成更大。<br/>
再然后，有那么一个瞬间，落地窗外一栋对面的建筑突兀地亮起了灯，整幢大厦的led外墙染上色彩，沉默的黑色转眼间变得尖锐。越前龙马顺水推舟地分了心，稍微侧过脸去观察，同时停止了说话。越前龙雅右手在桌子上敲了几下，他站起来走近龙马，将对方从单人沙发里抱到了床上。<br/>
身下就是酒店统一的白色床单和宽阔的睡枕，他身体的重量作用于那些填充物，使之柔软无力地凹陷下去。龙马注视着越前龙雅装模作样地伸出食指比划：“嘘。”他从他的哥哥的眼神里读出一个黑色的休止符号，那是要他们暂时停战的意味。<br/>
于是他聪明而温驯地闭上了眼睛，龙雅的手按在他肩膀。<br/>
一切都仿佛来得很自然，顺理成章，但事实上，非要说的话，他和龙雅在那之前从未真正发生过性关系。至少不属于做到底的那种。越前龙马不是想否定他自十六岁起就常常在脑中展开的想象和演练，不是拒绝承认对自己哥哥的性幻想与渴求，也不是打算抹煞他们绕着禁区做过的所有试探，踩踏边界从来都是两个人的事：他拉低龙雅以便能吻对方，龙雅偏偏要在他洗澡时走进浴室刮胡子，或是抓住双打搭档的机会睡一个套间，睡前他就钻下去，给哥哥口，若无其事地把床弄脏，又换到另一张床上。但真正发生了点什么还是不同的，龙马这样想。登机前，他坐在头等舱休息室里，编辑给裕太的信息，打字的手显出些犹豫。迟疑不决几番，最终还是发送出去的消息里写道：我想我和我哥哥的家庭问题又升级了。<br/>
我们做了。<br/>
我希望和他在一起，以恋爱的形式？但他看起来不像是热衷于此的人（这一点，你也大概会有判断），是否能容忍也值得怀疑。<br/>
我可能完蛋了吧。<br/>
不二裕太很快回复：这下倒是都情有可原了。<br/>
……<br/>
龙马无意识地叹了气，选择去登机，并且暂时关掉手机。他觉得事情没有那么简单。</p><p>时隔几个月，龙马再度走上通往不二家的路，周围的小型别墅大部分淹没在庭院的植株里，整片街区安静而稳定。裕太将龙马让进门，手中拎两罐ponta同他上楼，拐进自己的房间。<br/>
“所以？”裕太也不需要什么客套的开场白，越前在东京的行程刚结束，和学长才约过饭，竟然会在这种奇怪的时间点说要来找自己，想就知道事情必定与越前龙雅有关。他单刀直入地给龙马提供了开口的机会。<br/>
龙马抬手想拉帽檐，意识到自己在朋友的家里，又觉得不很合适，只能别扭地半途转向，用手理了一下头发。<br/>
“我发现了一个、一个问题。”<br/>
不知道怎么，或许是因为许多次像这样的商谈让他们变得异常亲近与熟悉，在某些方面甚至只有彼此能迅速产生共鸣，裕太听出了龙马这句话后有所掩饰的困惑与不安。<br/>
问题这个词，大部分场合使用起来都是消极意义的，具有贬义的色彩。然而龙马想，他不太能定论那究竟是问题还是别的什么，比如一个规律，一个结果，一个新发现？他向来对日语拿不太准，只好先不管。龙马的叙述方式始终是简明扼要的，他放下ponta，说：“事情是，我意识到，之前，在我和他确定关系前，龙雅没有一次主动地和我进行肢体接触。从未有过。决定来找你前五分钟，我刚刚明白这一点。”<br/>
这同样也难住了不二裕太，他支着下巴思考起来，两个人都不说话了，房间里陷入一种诡异的气氛。这时，不二周助推开了门，好像对越前的存在毫不惊讶似的，他问弟弟要不要吃点夜宵。裕太说，我去拿上来和越前一起吃吧。<br/>
龙马不知道不二学长是否听见了，又听见多少，但他想，对方是不会说出去的。裕太下楼的时间里，不二周助也坐下来，坐到了榻榻米上，笑眯眯地看着越前。龙马向学长问好，不二说：“有什么我可以帮上忙的吗？”<br/>
忽然间，龙马想起了所有裕太和他交谈过的细节，关于不二前辈如何使用一些计策把跑远了的裕太再拉回去的种种。龙马在一瞬间领悟了越前龙雅的秘密。尽管从实际情况来说，他头脑中进行的活动与这样的叙述相比还要复杂百倍。龙马抬起视线，在帽檐下那双泛着金色光辉的眼睛掠过了不二周助的脸，如同一柄匕首划破空气和皮肤，当下的越前龙马太过锋利了。被那样刺中的不二依旧维持着笑眼，同时在思考：他也不是不能猜出龙马此刻的锋利应当归功于谁。</p><p>等到越前龙马收拾好自己打算出门时，龙雅忽然从厨房钻出来拦在了门前，不让龙马走掉。龙雅大言不惭地要求：“洗碗的时候打碎了盘子，我们去买些新的吧小不点？”比起征求意见，龙雅这样更像是在耍赖。<br/>
龙马本来就不吃这套，便想要扒开哥哥逃跑，去和Kevin他们打球。但龙雅钳他很紧，力量的差距使得他能单手拦腰抱住龙马，然后用另一只空闲的手拿走龙马放在口袋里的手机。<br/>
狡猾也好混蛋也好，龙雅都嗯嗯地应了，左耳进右耳出。与此同时，他大笑着用面容识别解锁了龙马的手机，十分自作主张地给Kevin发了假消息，通知对方改天再见。<br/>
手机完璧归赵交还到龙马手中，龙马却像被烫到一样挣扎着从龙雅的怀里出去了。龙雅看着弟弟，不由得挑眉，稍后又眯起了眼睛。龙马感到自己成为了一只猎物。<br/>
可是猎物也有主导权。<br/>
龙雅和龙马对视片刻，还是举手投降了，但没有省去撒娇耍赖的部分：“今天想和小不点待在一起，就不可以吗？”说完，龙雅一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛。<br/>
……<br/>
一小时之后，两人就到了宜家，龙雅戴着口罩，穿着套头连帽卫衣，帽子耷拉在脑袋上，压住了乱糟糟的刘海。至于龙马，龙雅从副驾驶前的收纳里翻出一只儿童口罩，想让他戴，龙马黑着脸拍掉龙雅作乱的手，哼了一声，讲管好你自己。<br/>
最后两个人坐在宜家的餐厅里吃东西，买了两大袋的东西都摆在龙雅旁边的座位上。龙马心不在焉地进食（连点餐都是龙雅一个人干的），一晃神掉了叉子上的小块酱汁猪肉，肉块跌回盘子里，溅起几滴汤汁。他回过神，白色外套下摆沾上了污渍，龙马因此有些不爽。他伸手想要去够桌边的纸巾盒，然而龙雅已经替他抽了几张。龙马以为是给自己的，下意识就要接过，结果越前龙雅掠过了他伸展出去的右手，攥着纸巾触上了他的脸。<br/>
龙雅又在笑，笑得极其幼稚：“小猫。”<br/>
什么语气，为什么说得就好像在叫他甜心 honey pumpkin一样？龙马的嘴巴抿成一条线，嘴角向下撇。龙雅再次无辜地发问：“怎么了？”<br/>
“我还以为你就是因为这个不开心，”龙雅像出门前那样眯起眼睛，打量着龙马，“因为发现了我的秘密，发现我以前都不敢碰你，不是吗？小不点。”<br/>
龙马从鼻子里挤出一声哼，试图装作无所谓的样子。但事实上，他对越前龙雅要如何解释清楚这件事感兴趣得不得了。<br/>
对面的人接着开始道歉，慢悠悠地扯了一大堆有的没的，等好像说够了，又突然间在这段没有逻辑的话里插进一句。<br/>
龙雅说：“你也知道啊，我在你身上定力不好。”<br/>
他耸耸肩，动作却有点僵硬。龙马发觉自己的哥哥现下已失去了平常那种游刃有余的神态，反而是在竭力装作满不在乎的模样。龙马因此笑了，他也耸耸肩：哦。<br/>
没有了吗？龙雅好像还是有点紧张，他收回给龙马擦脸的手，把纸巾团成了一个小球，扔到桌面上。<br/>
龙马的视线乱飞，过了会，转回对面的人身上。他从帽檐下看龙雅，直视对方开口，如同法官落下法槌，末日携来审判：没有了。<br/>
龙马说完，把弄脏了的外套脱下，仿佛刚才那分钟里什么都没有发生过。他用纸巾去擦拭那些刺眼的痕迹，一边抱怨：“早就真相大白了。”<br/>
不过他还是留了半句在心里，他其实想控诉龙雅真是太狡猾了，但那个人，肯定会把它当成夸奖，然后更得寸进尺吧。龙马这样想着，却仍旧笑了起来，感到自己从内心深处涌上一阵非常想要拥抱龙雅的念头。于是他站起身，怀里抱住脏掉的外套，指挥龙雅回车上，他说他要换衣服。龙雅有些吃惊地看着他，却是立刻就领悟到什么似的，大笑起来，口罩都不戴了，冲过来抱住龙马。<br/>
“小不点太可爱了，”龙雅最后这么说。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>